For domestic and overseas science and technology domain, the technique for producing super find powder could be deemed as a “trans-century” high-tech.
Rapid development in science and technology endows supermicro materials and nanomaterials with wide application prospects, and also the research regarding supermicro materials and nanomaterials is very important for promoting the progress of related industries. In general, powders with a granularity of 1 micrometer level or less are referred as supermicro materials, and powders with a granularity of 0.1 micrometer level or less are referred as nanomaterials.
Till now, there has been no report regarding the technology of producing supermicro material (sub-micrometer scale). It is said that supermicro materials are of a bottle-neck material from superfine materials to nanomaterials, but there seems to have no suitable technology or equipments for producing such materials.
Equipments for producing superfine materials include mechanical impact pulverizer, air jet pulverizer and vibrational grinder etc. An upper limit of the granularity which could achieved by these equipments can only reach about 5 micrometer. There have been many reports about the technology for producing nanomaterials, which mainly utilizes chemical methods, such as solid-phase method, liquid-phase method, gas-phase method and plasma method, laser method etc. Some investigations claim that nanomaterials produced by chemical methods usually have changes in physical property thereof, and thus can not exhibit a desired effect when in use. Moreover, it is difficult to solve the problem of conglomeration of such materials. Therefore, the production efficiency is low and the production cost is high, which leads that nanomaterials can only be produced in a small amount in laboratories and cannot be made in industry.
Supermicro (sub-micrometer scale and nano scale) material could be deemed as a basic material in 21st century, and also is one of the most popular fields in the high-tech world. Whether the supermicro and nanomaterials could be produced by means of physical preparation technologies is a trans-century hot research topic that has raised worldwide attention from science and technology field. Many governments, especially those of developed countries, have devoted huge amount of money in the research and development of such technologies.